


las cuentas de vidrio

by avelird



Category: Elite (TV)
Genre: Angst, Childhood Memories, F/M, Half-Sibling Incest
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:01:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24413998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avelird/pseuds/avelird
Summary: Вынул свое сердце, горящее факелом, выедающее дымом глаза, обжигающее руки смолой, и вложил ей в ладонь, чтобы почувствовала его боль. Разве он не знал, что этим и ей сердце вынимает?Пост 3 сезон, что думает Валерио о случившемся
Relationships: Lucrecia "Lu" Montesinos Hendrich/Valerio Hendrich, Lucrecia "Lu" Montesinos Hendrich/Valerio Montesinos Hendrich
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	las cuentas de vidrio

Валерио листает фотографии, ищет вдохновение: кто сказал, что пить это легко? Пить сложно, особенно вино, особенно, когда это его работа. Он умеет улыбаться людям, убеждать — тебе это нужно, чувак, поверь, —умеет стать стоим в доску, но мало смыслит в СММ. Валерио некогда учиться, он с разбегу бросается в море, знает — выплыть или сдохнуть, выбор невелик. Роскошь сдохнуть он не может себе позволить. Его первые легальные деньги. Большую часть он отправляет Лу в Нью-Йорк. Смешно и нелепо, Лу всегда прикрывала его спину, персональный ремень и подушка безопасности: не страшно разбиться на полной скорости, все равно она соберет его по кусочкам. Что-то по-настоящему ужасное, непоправимое должно было произойти, чтобы они поменялись ролями. 

Сеньор _«где тебя носит?»_ и _«ты что пьяный?»_ , его второе имя, почти что первое. Он не в том положении, чтобы возражать. На их тайном языке это означает: «я волнуюсь» и «люблю тебя». Так начинаются все истории: хорошая девочка и плохой мальчик. Плохая девочка и хороший мальчик. Но в их истории нет начала и нет конца, только бесконечный замкнутый круг: отрицание, гнев, торг, депрессия, принятие. 

Валерио смотрит на бутылку вина, отмечает постановку кадра, мягкий свет, как будто осенний. Вспоминает их первый поцелуй, ее поцелуй винного вкуса, как будто это вчера было, а не много, много, много лет назад. Воспоминания путаются в его голове, он перебирает их как бусины, старые монетки пришитые к цветастому мексиканскому платью Лу, протирает бархатным платком, силится разглядеть даты. Вот он крадет ее дневник, чтобы посмеяться, но к утру почти плачет, кажется, он совсем не знает, какая она добрая и ранимая, и он, он сам везде, почти на каждой странице. Он засыпает на дневнике, не успев вернуть его на место, Лу закатывает жуткий скандал, говорит, что ненавидит его, не разговаривает с ним неделю. 

Валерио открывает ее инстаграм, последнее фото — три недели назад. Он листает, ищет доказательства того, что она была здесь, она улыбалась, она обнимала его, и все это видели. Находит: Фрида хохочет, скалит зубы, сводит Лионкура с ума. Как будто в другой вселенной.

Уже два месяца он на короткой ноге с молли, но это в Чили, где как будто его территория, и все можно. В Мадриде это в первый раз, ему пятнадцать, декабрь, он берет отцовскую машину, разбивает ее, конечно, Лу говорит всем, что он, дурак, поскользнулся на кафеле, упал в открытый бассейн без воды, обычное дело. Грызет пальцы до крови почти и настаивает, что сама все объяснит отцу. Он слышит, как отец кричит в кабинете, его тошнит от страха за себя, за нее, за свою дурость. Он порывается вмешаться, но слышит как хлопает дверь, Лу не заходит к нему, сразу идет к себе, все стихает. Заснуть он не может, ночью осторожно проскальзывает к ней в комнату: Лу ничком на кровати, волосы разметались по подушке, заплаканное осунувшееся лицо. Стараясь не разбудить, он гладит ее по волосам, проводит пальцами по нахмуренным бровям, целует в лоб. Что же он наделал, зачем он так с ней? 

Валерио смотрит на фото рядом, но как будто не видит: Карла, бледная и большеглазая, размытые лица Ребекки и Каэтаны, все они не хороши и не плохи, их как будто не существует, когда рядом Лу.

В Саудовской Аравии он застревает на полгода. Делать здесь абсолютно нечего, друзей у него нет. Ему до смерти скучно, он пытается быть взрослым и крутым, носит Лу цветы и рахат-лукум, срывается по первому ее зову куда угодно, рубится с ней в приставку, смотрит сериалы и совершенно не уважает ее личное пространство, особенно, когда они остаются одни, а прогноз погоды обещает песчаную бурю. Они существуют в замкнутой экосистеме так долго, что он начинает забывать, как это было раньше — жить без нее, просыпаться в пустой кровати, клеиться ко всем девчонкам в радиусе метра, курить. Когда они, наконец, уезжают, большой мир бьет его под дых каждым автомобильным гудком, каждым обрывком испанской фразы, которую он понимает, каждым «это твоя сестра».

Последнее ее фото — три недели назад. Вид с Empire State Building, подпись по-английски: **“When you didn’t show up I thought you didn’t love me anymore. I didn’t care if I lived or died”**. Он слишком хорошо знает, откуда это взялось, целая эра: у Лу настоящая мания, целые дни только и разговоров, что о Чаке и Блэр, Лу скупает все ободки, до которых может дотянуться, уламывает отца на сумки и туфли, стоящие целое состояние. Валерио покорно смотрит с ней несколько серий, честно пытаясь понять, почему Лу почти боготворит Блэр, злобную и высокомерную эгоистку, несколько месяцев они ругаются до хрипоты, пока Лу не находит себе новую обсессию. Валерио надеется, что подпись — всего лишь дань подростковому увлечению; проблема в том, что все это не похоже на Лу, она никогда не ставит такие подписи под фотографиями, мрачные и тревожные. Валерио чувствует — что-то не так, считает дни до поездки в Нью-Йорк. 

Они разговаривают часто, он видит ее смеющееся лицо в FaceTime, посылают друг другу дурацкие фото. Иногда Валерио звонит Наде просто на всякий случай, Надя неизменно мила, обеспокоена и до зубовного скрежета бесполезна: она не видела, как Лу плачет навзрыд из-за подбитой птички, как изводит себя голодовками, ходит бесстрашно по спальным кварталам Мехико во вьетнамках и выцветших шортах, не спит ночами, переписывая его контрольные и сочинения, читает ему вслух, бездумно перебирая волосы. 

Лу шестнадцать, ему только исполнилось восемнадцать, кажется, вот оно — теперь можно все. В Мехико el Día de los Muertos, главная площадь в огнях и цветах, пестрая толпа счастливо качается из стороны в сторону, танцует, все поют и смеются, и ему так хорошо, так хорошо, как никогда в жизни. Лу в ободке из цветов, на лице боевая раскраска, глаза сияют — и все это только для него. Она ведет его за руку сквозь толпу куда-то вперед, почти бежит, чтобы вжать его в холодную каменную нишу в тихом переулке и целовать, целовать, целовать, и статуя Девы Марии в свечах и лентах в нише напротив ласково улыбается, глядя на них. 

Нет, Надя ничего не знает. Лу болезненно честна, дерзка и требовательна, но умеет держать лицо ради тех, кого она любит, даже если при этом в ногу ее вбивают деревянные клинья как в ногу стоика Эпиктета. Валерио сунул бы голову в петлю, чертов кретин: он проверял это столько раз, сколько на небе звезд. Он не знает, любит ли Лу Надю, но помнит ее слова, сказанные между делом: «Я должна ей дважды. Пусть Гусман изменил мне с ней, но это было с твоей подачи. Так что я все ещё должна ей.»

Вот она правда: он облажался. Он все неправильно понял. Она разозлилась на Надю, Гусмана, Карлу, весь мир, выложила видео, он разозлился на нее — и за что? За разрушенную иллюзию дружбы? За то, что вела себя как настоящая hija de puta madre, сучка, беспринципная и уверенная в себе? «Ты знала, кто я такой, когда пришла ко мне», вот что он бросил ей в лицо, а он то не знал разве? Не видел своими глазами, пока делил с ней всю свою жизнь, сколько себя помнил? Он все неправильно понял, расписал ее самыми темными красками, обрядил ее в маску злодея, а себя возненавидел: слабый и жалкий птенец, вывалившийся из гнезда. Этот рождественский ужин... Вынул свое сердце, горящее факелом, выедающее дымом глаза, обжигающее руки смолой, и вложил ей в ладонь, чтобы почувствовала его боль. Разве он не знал, что этим и ей сердце вынимает? Чего он добился? Получил доказательство того, что любит она его, непутевого, несмотря ни на что, и готова пожертвовать своим будущем, потому что не может не быть честной. Снова. Чего же еще он хочет? Чего? И как они справились в одиночку, просто классика: он продает наркоту, гонится за призраком искры тепла, любого, которое может достать. Она, с гордо поднятой головой, бесконечно одинокая, бесконечно сильная.

\- Лу, пожалуйста, не молчи, скажи, что он наговорил тебе, - умоляет он после выпускной ночи, заключительного акта их греческой трагедии.

Она молчит, мотает головой. А у него сердце разрывается: как ей помочь? Они сидят на капоте машины, на часах шесть утра, вокруг ни души: он привез их в ее любимое место в горах, рядом с Эскориалом. 

\- Пожалуйста, Лу, мне надо знать.   
\- Это уже неважно.

Он обнимает ее за плечи, эти любимые плечи, зацелованные от «в последний раз» и до «иди сюда», такие усталые и поникшие в это злосчастное утро, целует ее макушку. В конце концов, она шепчет едва различимо:

\- Что никто меня не любит. 

Это тот самый момент, когда Валерио понимает, как бездарно разрушил все, предал ее. Вместо благодарности, собачьей верности за все, что она для него сделала, за единственное настоящее в его чертовой жизни, он умудрился сломать это. Наверное, он и вправду дегенерат. Прежняя Лу сказала бы: «Завязывай с наркотой и будешь как новенький. Я буду носить тебе апельсины и вести из большого мира, пока будешь лежать в реабилитации, не волнуйся.» 

Он говорит:  
\- Лу, прости меня. Я проебался, но я все исправлю, обещаю.

Он хочет сказать:   
\- Лу, я люблю тебя. 

И добавить:  
\- Я не могу жить без тебя.

Но это звучит как дешевая мелодрама, и стыдно, нелепо включать ей такое кино.  
 _"Да, Лу, я люблю тебя, прости, что тебе пришлось убить кого-то, чтобы я наконец понял, что не должен был терять веру в нас. Давай забудем об этом и поедем дальше, кстати, ты за рулем, потому что я слишком бухой."_

Сначала нужно все изменить.   
Он открывает сообщения и начинает писать. Её имя всегда самое первое. 


End file.
